notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirkwood
Two independent realms co-exist beneath the eaves of Mirkwood 's trees. The Silvan Elves of King Thranduil wander the northernmost reaches of the forest (the Woodland Realm), while the rustic Woodmen occupy the regions bordering the Men-i-Naugrim. The southernmost portion of Mirkwood was ruled by the Necromancer of Dol Guldur. *'Type': Mixed Forest *'Area': 77,400 square miles *'Elevation': Average - 1,012 feet. Lowest point: Tauraelin (S. "Forest Marshes") 617 feet. Highest point: Amon Lanc (S. "The Naked Hill" ) 5,266 feet. *'Climate': Average Annual Precipitation: 20-40 inches. Mean Annual Temperature: 45-55°F. Average Low - Ninui: 10°F average high. Urui: 90 °F *'Composition': The rocks which lie underneath the great forest of Mirkwood are primarily sedimentary strata of limestone and shale. There is some evidence of volcanic activity sometime in the past, notably the cinder cone of Amon Lanc and the Mountains of Mirkwood, which are a huge projection of granite through the surrounding sedimentary layers. The Mirkwood Elves have mined some gems from these mountains in the past. If any significant finds yet exist remains to be seen. *'Notes': Mirkwood is a great forest of oaks, maples, elms, conifers, and a countless variety of undergrowth. Though Mirkwood is a part of Rhovanion, it is so imposing a feature on the map that it merits special mention. Mirkwood holds a number of communities, from the Orcish servants of the Necromancer, to the reclusive Woodmen, to the graceful Silvan Elves. Since around the year T.A. 1000, a Shadow fell in the southern reaches of Mirkwood. There, the trees grew twisted and evil, allowing little light through their gnarled boughs. Trolls, fell beasts, and giant spiders made their homes in this part of the forest, and Men gave the region a wide berth. The forest is less dark to the north, but a heavy aura of gloom nevertheless permeates the air among the trees. Only three paths cross through the forest, and travellers who stray off them may never be seen again. Travellers in Mirkwood should go well armed and in a large group. Characters Ainur: Enna San Sarab Radagast Sauron Dwarves: By T.A. 3019: Tindri Bofri Son of Bofur Elves: Aerandir the Short Argaldor Arhendhiril Arien of Mirkwood Avaralas Bladorthin of Edhellond Camaron Camthalion Eglavirdan Falastor Galion of Mirkwood Gondnith Huinen the Seer Indossa Itaril of Mirkwood Legolas II Greenleaf Lianna Magoron Nimloth Ohtar of Celebannon Ormal the Lampmaker Oropher Ringlin of Ceber Fanuin Silinde Tauressar Tauriel Taurion Thranduil Men: By T.A. 1640: Berubaur Beruvacar the Bôm Barca Barnbinevia Dâsakûn Gorovod of Dol Guldur Grimburgoth Gundramma Meonid-Ito the Assassin Taladhan Wulfila of Vidubaurg By T.A. 2941-3019: Arcamir Beadula Beorn the Skinchanger Brander Ceawin the Generous Dolwin Eradan Fram Framson Gisolph Grimbeorn Grimburgoth Gwina Halbrech the Wine-Seller Nathir Odovacar the Woodman Sorceress of Mirkwood Wacho the Bold Taladhan Orcs: Ashrâk Athdurub Athgrat Âthruk Bokdankh Bolgbarz Darúk Drûzhag Durkam Durshâtaz Fektalgh Fikthrug Fotak Gazkhlát Goblok Gormuk Grashûkh of Dol Guldur Grishbugud Grumk Hagrakh Juithrech Marlurg Morsharpat Morsháti Muggrath Nulfríb Shatog Skoralg Snakfrúm Talûntûm Tímurzgrat Ukhurk Ukrish Ulkúrzlam Yagrash Zagfra Other: Bel-bilinc Blackbole Forest Dragon Sentinel Oak Wolf's Daughter Places of Note By T.A. 1650: *Amon Bauglir *Amon Tamró *Aradhrynd *Brugath Thraim *Burh Darni *Buhr Widufiras *Burgar Stath *Caras Amarth *Ceber Fanuin *Celebannon *Cor Angaladh *Cor Tauraglor *Cor Taurmallor *Dol Guldur *Dol Guldur moathouse *Dolentir *Dúrond Guroth *Fenbridge Castle *Flahoz-Blogrum *Galadbrynd *Galbrethin *Galor's Kep *the Grotto *Haudh *Hollow Dwellings *Hrigg Vidukuni *Ilmaryen *Leovidukas *Long-spring House *Lughâsh *Maechelburg *Morwatha's Tower *Sarn Goriwing *Skauril's lair *Smallug *Stoorharbor *Uruk-Torg *Vidus By T.A. 3019: *Agistath *Amon Angened *Ânghum-maudhûl *Ânug-stazg *Aradhrynd *Ashúrz Maufulug *Audaghaim *Barad Angol *Barrows of the Northmen *Beacon Tower *Black Tarn *Burgûl-stazg *Bûrzkala *Chasm of the Great Vampire *Dannenglor *Dol Guldur *Durbúrz-stazg *Echad Glamodúd *Echad Mothelen *Echad Sirion *Eryn Dolen *Estolad Mernael *Fállug *Fenbridge Castle *Fennas Guldur *Forest Barrow *Forest Gate *Gaol of Sauron *Garmadh-maudhûl *Gath Ulunn *Gâthlata *Great Forest Web *Gostannon *Hall of Ghosts *Haunted Inn *Helethir *Hongoi *Iavassúl's Watch *Krul Lugu *Kúfuzg *Lagúrz Lug *Lugdúmp *Maudhûl-ulur *Minas Celebolf *Minas Gîl *Minas Raug *Mirkwood maze *Mithechad *Naur-hoit *Woodland path storage-cave *Ost Galadh *Ost-in-Gil *Parliament of Spiders *Plinth *Shadowy quiet glen *Rhosgobel *Roaring Falls *Ruins of the Refuge *Sâd Doldúr *Sâd Gúlnir *Sâd Morangol *Sauron´s graveyard *Sauron's Harrow *Sentinel Oak *Spiders' Ring *Sucking Mire *Thangúlhad *Tirnhirion *Tyrant's Hill *Undermountain Seals *Warlock's Hold *Woodland Hall *Woodmen-Town Regions *Aelinann Marshes *Angaladh *Amon Lanc *Ashenlades *Aur Esgalbar *Cor Tauraglor *Corpse-Woods *Deadly Bogs *Dourstocks *Drownhold *East Bight *Eaves of Mirkwood *Emyn Guldur *Emyn Lum *Emyn-i-Thang *Finger Lakes *Forest Bower *Forest Grove *Galbrethin Vale *Gathburz *Haunted Hills *Heart of Mirkwood *Hollow *Mirk-eaves or Eaves of Mirkwood *Mountains of Mirkwood *Mountains of Mirkwood pass *Nan lanc *The Narrows *Nivrim *Northern Mirkwood *Oak-wood Grove *Scuttledells *Southern Mirkwood (Taur-e-Ndaedelos) *Taur Morvith *Tauraelin *Thórlorien *Vale of the Golden Tree *Woodman's Glade Creatures Blackbirds Black Emperors Black Forest Bats Black Squirrels Cavern Guardians Crows Eyes of the Forest Forest Flies Forest Spiders Gorcrows Great Bats Great black Bears Great Spiders Forest Wolves Snakes Sparrows Guldur Statues Mirkwood Bats Owls Ravens Small falcons Squirrels Undead Werewolves White Statues Wild Dogs Wolves Plants Awakened Trees Din Fuinen Furry Oak red berries White trumpet Roads *Beorn's Path *Elf Path *Men Burzum *Men Uruk *Mere Walk *Old Dwarf Road *Old Forest Road *Râd Angálaladh *Râd Annon *Strider's Path *Woodman Trail Rivers *Dry Watercourse *Enchanted Stream *Forest River *Green River *Lost River *Old Avar Stream Names *Eryn Galen *Eryn Lasgalen *Great Greenwood *Greenwood the Great *Taur-nu-Fuin *Wood of Greenleaves References *merp.com wiki *MERP:Northern Mirkwood - the Wood-Elves Realm *MERP:Southern Mirkwood - Haunt of the Necromancer *MERP: Mirkwood - The Wilds of Rhovanion category:forest category:rhovanion Category:Mirkwood